An Unplanned Reunion
by dukekitty
Summary: The doctor and Amy reunite with Susan by coincidence, and end up facing the weeping angels. On the way they run into several other old friends and enemies. Includes more than one doctor.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know some of you might be thinking, _H__aven't I seen this story before?, _or _Why is there only one chapter to a story that used to frequently-ish update? _Weelllll, you see, I accidentally deleted this story a while back on a computer that didn't have my old files on it and then I got distracted and really busy and there was a delay but now I'm back with it! I'll be re-updating the chapters once a day until I reach the most recent update, and then of course will go back to my old updating schedule(not the several month one, but the week or two one). Sorry for the confusion, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

The doctor had set the controls to random once again and was now hurtling through time and space with Amy.

"Doctorrrrrrr! Where are we going this time?" Amy screamed over the sound of the shaking or as some people would describe, crashing TARDIS.

"I have absolutely no idea!" He shouted back gleefully.

"Great," Amy mumbled to herself. The TARDIS gave one last lurch before stopping in who knows where. They all kind of stumbled out of the TARDIS to see what awaited them.

"Well I know it's planet earth," the doctor said, before preceding to taste the air, "Sometime in the 2100s."

"So, basically in the future," Amy commented, "Well then, let's go and see it." She began to start walking off at a quick kind of pace.

"We really shouldn't it could be danger- Agh. Companions, they never listen," he said while then promptly walking ahead to catch up with them.

They were in the market place when Amy passed a bulletin board. "DOCTOR! You might want to take a look at this!" she yelled, eyeing snapshots of daleks invading earth with a caption that said only 10 years ago.

Off in the distance a young girl turned her head, her ears perking up at the word doctor. She then shook her head dismissively, as though she was accepting the situation as that someone said doctor was just a hopeful thought. The doctor walked up to Amy and saw the photos she was pointing at. "Oh, we really should get back to the TARDIS, Amy."

"We aren't going to go back 10 years in time and save these people from the daleks, are we doctor?" Amy asked in that thick Scottish accent of hers while following the doctor.

"No, of course we're not," the doctor answered quickly while starting to walk even faster.

"You sure?" she answered with a kind of smirk/smile on her face, as if she knew that this was their next adventure.

"I said NO!" he practically yelled at the top of his lungs, stopping enough to turn around and respond.

"I was just asking," Amy said, taken back a bit, her smile completely gone. The young girl from earlier, had now followed them, putting her hopes higher, even if she believed it wasn't true that the doctor was there.

The doctor was briskly opening the TARDIS doors with his key when Amy and him heard a voice from behind. "Grandfather?"

"Oh sorry, are you looking for your grandfather?" Amy asked turning around, kindness in her voice.

The doctor had completely frozen. His eyes had gone wide and he wasn't moving at all. Not even breathing. "Doctor, could you help here?" Amy asked, a bit frustrated that the doctor had been acting so strangely lately.

The doctor slowly turned around to find none other then the girl who asked grandfather, standing right next to Amy. Completely forgetting everything about needing to get back into the TARDIS, the doctor spoke a single word that was essentially a question, "Susan?" He said right before running towards the young girl and wrapping her in his arms, all the while tears in his eyes.

**Thanks for reading! See you tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

"Oh, so is this one of your past companions, doctor?" Amy asked, one eyebrow raised, hands on hips and with a slight I'm-going-to-strangle-you,-you-dirty-double-crosser tone to her voice.

The doctor, then realizing that Amy was still there too, stopped hugging and turned to Amy. "Oh Amy! Susan, meet Amy, Amy meet Susan. Susan this is my current human companion, Amy. Amy this is my granddaughter Susan."

Amy's mouth flew open, shocked, and then she asked something, "Wait you and River had children! Does that make me a great grandmother? Oh my goodness, I'm a grandma!"

"No! Don't be ridiculous Amy. Susan was my granddaughter long before I met River. I met River in what, my tenth incarnation-" the doctor was cut off by Susan this time.

"You've regenerated nine times already?" Susan asked.

"Actually, ten. This is my eleventh incarnation." The doctor answered. He kind of gave a sheepish grin.

"Wait, if she's your granddaughter then does that make her a time lord too?" Amy asked calmly, but you could tell by the expression on her face she was having a hard time taking in that the doctor was a grandpa.

"Uh, yes why is that relevant?" the doctor questioned back.

"You said you were the last, right? What about that?"

"Well um, you see you don't go around saying 'hey I'm the last of my kind except for my granddaughter who isn't any under great protection and is completely open for aliens to come and do what they want because Time Lords are incredibly valuable these days."

"Oh."

"Grandfather, what have you been doing recently? I was wondering if your new companion was another human who had seen to much or possibly are you warming up to humans more now?" Susan asked.

"Actually, as they would say I heart heart humans!" The doctor said with a kind of hop. Susan smiled and couldn't help but notice that this incarnation of the doctor couldn't seem to keep still and a couple times would come close to tripping on his own feet. "So how is life with David and you now, everything's working out fine?" The doctor asked with a tone of concern in his voice.

"Well-" For a while Susan and the doctor continued their conversation. Amy made it as far as Susan saying "Well-" in the conversation and the rest she had know idea what they were saying. The two had by then continued their conversation in Galifreyan. After a while, Susan said something and both the doctor and Susan's faces became very serious. They were talking intently, the doctor and Susan occasionally looking over shoulders as if expecting something to come out of the brush that surrounded them and the path to the TARDIS. All of a sudden, the doctor jumped up with Susan not far behind and were beginning to walk in the opposite direction of the TARDIS.

"Doctor! Where are you going?" Amy yelled furiously, feeling left out.

The doctor, realizing Amy was there with Susan and him, whipped around and hollered, "No time to explain, the town is in horrible danger! Well then, come along Pond!" Amy smiled as she ran up next to them.

It had been less than a minute when they heard a familiar sound near. The TARDIS materialized in front of them. They heard a door open on the other side. A voice rang out, "DOCTOR, I thought you said you were taking me to a planet where it was nothing but jewelry! I don't see any jewelry, SPACE MAN!"

The eleventh doctor's mouth flew open and he whispered, "It couldn't be. But she… I…"

Then came another voice, "Well this certainly doesn't look the planet of jewelry, your right Donna. Sorry something must of gone wrong…"


	3. Chapter 3

**OK FANFICTIONER PEEPS LISTEN UP! I HAVE 2 DOCTORS IN THE STORY NOW SO IT'S GOING TO GET COMPLICATED. TO MAKE THINGS SIMPLE I WILL REFER TO TENTH DOCTOR AS TEN AND ELEVENTH DOCTOR AS ELEVEN**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

"Well let's see what we have waiting for us this time Donna. Allons-y!" ten stepped around the TARDIS to find three faces staring at him and Donna. Ten had the exact same reaction as eleven when he saw Susan. Embracing her in a hug, he didn't even realize what was going on around him. The bowtie-wearing man had wrapped Donna in a bear hug while Donna continuously yelled, "DOCTOR! I COULD REALLY USE SOME HELP RIGHT NOW! SOMEONE'S TRYING TO STRANGLE ME OVER HERE! DOCTOOOOOOR!"

And the scottish red headed girl that used to be standing next to the bowtie wearing man had the most confused yet annoyed expression on her face while demanding what someone else was doing with the TARDIS.

Only did ten stop hugging and pay attention when Susan asked confusingly, "Are you grandfather too?"

"What do you mean too-" ten was about to ask when he finally noticed that Donna was in some trouble. He whipped around, pulling out his sonic screwdriver saying, "Let her go right now. Trust me you don't want to get on my bad side."

His sonic screwdriver was ripped straight out of his hand by the Scottish redheaded girl and she looked at it puzzlingly whilst asking, "What happened to the screwdriver? WHAT IS GOING ON RIGHT NOW ANYWAY?"

"Sorry that's mine, it's sonic. My spaceship landed here by accident . Anyway back to him,…" ten said while swiping the sonic back and pointing it again at the man who was still hugging Donna. Ten if had noticed he would have seen that there slight tears in the sad bowtie wearing man's eyes. As if the man knew he had to let go and was planning to do so now, but just couldn't, like he felt Donna would just vanish if he ever let go. "I'm warning you, you don't want to mess with me. Now, let go and step away from her."

The bow tie wearing man gave one last tight squeeze before letting go and stepping back, to face Ten. Eleven broke into a smile. "MOLTO BENE!" he yelled and swung an arm around ten. "Ok, so here's the plan. Susan's been seeing some very strange activity around here lately. We are led to believe it may be weeping angels. People keep disappearing, statues gone missing, etc. So Allons-y! Oh I do miss saying that. And molto bene. Maybe I should do timey wimey too. Wait, no I still like Geronimo better. Well then come along Amy, Donna, me, Susan!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

"What?… Are you? How… We have strict rules against this!" Ten said directing his conversation straight at Eleven.

"Well, yes. Honestly, I don't even remember this. We've got more important matters though right now. Well then, come along!" he said. Ten was proceeding to follow Eleven and Susan while Donna and Amy stopped firmly and started talking sassily at the same time.

What they were saying mainly consisted of, "What the heck is going on?" "Dooooooctor!" "Explanation. Now." "Who are these people?" "Tell me now!"

The doctors both turned around. Ten stepped forward and said, "Well Donna, this is me and my granddaughter, Susan. Well, different face me. Well, different face future me."

"Doctor is this true? Is that really you?" Amy asked. She knew about regenerating but she hadn't met a different doctor before.

"You didn't tell me you could flippin' change your face! Is that how things go? You just look in the mirror one day and are like, 'you know what, I don't like how I look today' then change your face!" Donna said even more sassily then before. (you can imagine. )

"Yes." Both doctors answered.

"Actually Donna it only happens when I get injured so bad that it comes to practically dying. Then I regenerate. It's not really a 'I get to choose exactly what I look like' type of thing. Time Lord Stuff," Eleven answered.

Susan then spoke up, "Well come on grandfather, not a moment to spare. 5 people have gone missing already."

The doctors followed after Susan while the human companions awkwardly came along. After quite a bit of walking, the companions reminded the doctors that they should probably have a plan first before getting sent back in time. So while the doctors and Susan worked something out, Donna and Amy had a chance to talk.

"So… exactly what happened to me in the future?" Donna asked to Amy.

"I'm not quite sure. Every time I'll ask him about his past or it will come up in conversation he will immediately change the subject. Every now and then he'll talk but hardly ever. He gets real upset, ya know. I feel sorry for him sometimes," Amy answered.

"Well then, tell me about you. How'd you guys meet?"

"It was straight after he had regenerated. He crashed in my yard. I was 7. He repaired a crack in my wall that was a crack in the universe. Then he disappeared back into the TARDIS just to come back 12 years later to save us all from aliens. Then 2 years later after that one the night before my wedding he came back and the adventures with him started. Then after some things went wrong he rebooted the universe and was late for my wedding so after that the adventures continued and had the addition of my husband Rory. And a lot of other stuff happened but I'm not going to get into that now."

"Ginger ladies right before their wedding. Is that how he always chooses his companions?" Donna commented. Amy giggled. Then she stopped for a second and turned to the doctor.

"Doctor! Where is Rory anyway?"

"Um… the TARDIS landed temporarily someplace before we zoomed off again. He could have gotten off there. No worries I can do some rewiring and we'll be back to there in no time, but first we've got to take care of this," answered eleven.

**~Somewhere back in the Aztecs~**

"Doctor! Where are you?" Rory asked while walking through the halls of an Aztec palace.

"What is it my dear boy?" asked the doctor who was turning the corner with Ian. Barbara, and Susan. (the first doctor)

**~back to now (Doctor, Doctor, Susan, Amy, and Donna time)~**

"Don't worry about it Amy, I'm sure he's fine. The doctor's got a time machine! He can go back before Rory can get hurt whatsoever," Donna said reassuringly to Amy.

Ten jumped up with a device in his hands. "Ha, we did it!"

"What is it?" both companions asked.

Ten answered, "It's kind of like a helmet for the blind. You put it on and close your eyes. It'll send out waves that bounce back telling you what is around you and where things are. Kind of like a bat I guess. This way, the angels won't be stone and can move when we're around them but we can still know where they are."

"How does that help?" asked Donna.

"So we can attack them because they're not stone anymore so are weak and open to injuries, right doctor?" Amy asked.

"No no no, no violence," answered bother doctors at the same time.

"We were hoping we could negotiate with them, if they can move then they can talk hopefully," spoke up ten.

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Amy, remembering Angel Bob.

"Honestly, we have no clue. But it's worth a shot." Both doctors answered. They both grabbed helmets and started to walk off. Not before telling them to stay put though.

Once they left Donna turned to Susan. "So…. Susan?"

"Yes?"

"You're a Time Lord too, right? And you're very clever so can you make some of those helmets too, right? The doctor doesn't know what he's talking about. I don't know what the 'weeping angels' are but I know the doctor could get himself killed," Donna asked.

"Already on it," Susan said as she made the second helmet. Once all three helmets were complete they walked off in the direction of the doctor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

"Wait…. Please don't tell me you found a fez again?"

"Amy! What are you doing here?" eleven asked, quickly changing the subject fearing she may destroy his fez.

"Oh don't tell me you're wearing a fez too doctor!" Donna said feistily.

"What? I love a good fez. Did you know they have a cute little shop that sells fezzes here? To a more important question as I had stated earlier, what are you two doing here? We told you to stay back there!" Ten answered.

"That man and his hats…" Donna said.

"I know right?" said Amy.

"Girls! What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" both the doctors shouted at once.

"Oh grandfather, we can't leave you to die. We just can't!" Susan answered.

The previously furious doctors' facial expressions changed to caring and concerned while talking to Susan. Nonetheless, they were still quite upset, "I told you to stay back there for a reason. It's no good if all five of us are sent back in time or dead. Now it's too late to go back! We're in the center of where all the statue sightings were!" ten said strictly.

"Well we're wearing the helmets right now and I didn't sense and angels anywhere!" Amy said rather sassily.

"Ooooh I like you. The doctor made a good choice for someone to replace me," Donna commented.

"Thanks-" Amy was interrupted by eleven.

"I didn't replace you Donna."

"Well then, what happened?"

"I-I-Well you see-the-it's-you're just happy with your family now, ok? I'm leaving it there. Too many spoilers!" the doctor said abruptly and in a slightly loud tone, frustrated. You could tell on his face though, that he missed Donna dearly and remembering whatever had happened was hurting him a lot.

"Oh, ok sorry for asking."

"Anyhow- Susan could you do me a favor? I think I dropped my sonic not too far from here. I was going to get it when you girls came along." Ten said breaking the awkward silence.

"What about the statues?"

"We kind of pinpointed all the sightings on a map and they coincidentally made the shape of a circle, so just as long as you don't cross the barrier than I think you'll be fine. Also about the circle topic- we think that they were probably guarding something and whatever it is it's probably right here," eleven answered.

"Then why didn't they get us when we walked through the barrier?" Susan asked.

"That's exactly what we were wondering," ten said.

Susan left when…

BAM an explosion happened in the distance. "Fantastic! C'mon Rose!" nine yelled as they ran out of a crumbling building in the distance.

"Well, I'm glad nobody got hurt. Wait- oh, are you people alright?" Rose asked.

"Yes we're fine, thanks. What was that?" asked Donna.

"Well you see these aliens from this planet called- oh doctor… we're running out of time. We have to get going now. Bye!" Rose said while looking at her watch then running off in the other direction with nine. The other doctors froze as they saw Rose run off with 9. They had a forlorn look in their eyes when all of a sudden Amy snapped them out of their trance.

"DOCTOR! That blond just called that guy 'doctor'. What the heck were _you_ doing here?" Amy asked.

"Oh. We _were_ sent back in time. I remember that we were in 2001 when that happened. The angels probably sent us back to a time before they showed up to guard whatever the thing they're guarding is." Ten stated.

"Why didn't they just finish us off?" Amy asked.

"People would get suspicious. Finish off the police and more and more people come in until it comes to the army and honestly I don't think a couple of weeping angels can win against a whole bunch of people coming after them. To many would be staring- no way to escape. Even statues can be crushed." Eleven explained.

A yell came out in the distance, "Grandfather come quick! Help!" and was quickly followed by a shriek. Then all was quiet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

Eleven made it to Susan first, followed by Ten, then Donna, then Amy. Susan immediately ran up to eleven for protection backing away from whatever the heck was so terrifying.

"Grandfather! It was a Weeping Angel! It came out of nowhere, pushed me out of it's way, then ran off in your direction!" she said rather quickly and worriedly.

"We saw no one though…" Amy started.

"Oh yes yes yes… no wait… yes… AHA!" Ten yelled, like he was being brilliant again and just figured out something.

"What is it?" Amy and Donna asked in unison.

Eleven, who had been thinking deeply about the situation too, started to catch on. "Oh… oh that is good. We are clever!" Eleven said.

"What is it?" Amy and Donna asked in unison again, but this time slightly more frustrated and sassily.

"But Grandfather, it isn't possible that the angel disappeared unless it sent itself back in time." Susan stated, very confused.

"Exactly, Susan!" Eleven said while jumping in excitement.

Ten started to explain, "You see, the angels weren't guarding something, they were avoiding something. Well, what happened most likely was that they had accidentally hitched a ride on an alien ship. The ship probably had been travelling for, well maybe I don't know… 4 months or so when the Weeping Angels started to get hungry, so they sent a couple of the crew members back in time. The ship was coincidentally flying over earth, when it crashed because of a lack of crew members. Hence the aliens Rose and I were dealing with at the time. The Weeping Angels escaped, but probably came so close to running into each other and getting stuck forever staring at each other that they sent each other through time. Which they probably all were thinking alike in the same situation and accidentally sent each other to the same point in time, the future in Susan's time. Not wanting to risk a kerfuffle, Ha kerfuffle. Kerfuffle Kerfuffle Kerfuffle kerfuffle. Isn't kerfuffle a funny word Ros- I mean Donna?"

"Doctor! Back to the point!"

Ten continued, "Right. Well, to avoid a kerfuffle they stayed in a long distance of each other, in a spread out circle. Sending us and several other people back in time was just a way to feed of time energy- they weren't protecting anything-"

Eleven finished for Ten, "-they were just being paranoid. Which is usually unlikely for a Weeping Angel, but with having been starving for months, in acrashing ship, almost being stuck forever staring at each other, and then sent to a time where Daleks had just been reported a couple years ago, one would get pretty cautious. They may just want to get sent to a peaceful calm planet and get some rest for a little bit. We could probably talk to them before they get back on their feet and become comfortable in the time they are. This could be a rare moment where we could stop them from continuing with their dangerous ways and coax them off this planet, at least for a little while."

"But how are we going to even get to them, let alone even talk to them? All the Weeping Angels have probably sent each other into the future by now and we have no TARDIS?"

"Well,… um…you see… um…" both the doctors seemed to be stumped there. Then another unplanned thing happened, Rose and Nine came back.

"We heard some screaming over here is everyone alright?" Rose asked.

Eleven and Ten could not take it any more, and threw their helmets off while proceeding to run up and hug Rose.

"I missed you so much!" said Eleven.

"I lo-" Ten started and was interrupted.

"I'm sorry, do I know you too?" Rose asked. Both doctors stopped hugging and backed off, slightly embarrassed, but more saddened that it was the only hug they were probably ever going to get from her again, and it had ended quickly.

"No, no, just glad that you came back to… save us! You see, these weird statues started moving when we weren't looking and all of a sudden everything is like it was in 2001!" Eleven answered.

"Weeping Angels." Nine said grimly.

"What?" Rose asked.

"They're stone when you see them and move like lightning when you can't see them. They send people back in time and feed off their Time Energy. "

"Oh."

"Well, no problem, see my friend Rose and I have a time machine! I'm the doctor by the way, and could everybody please take off the ridiculous looking helmets? It looks like you're playing a complicated version of Blind Man's Bluff." Nine said. Everybody took off their helmets and started following Rose who was leading them in the direction of their TARDIS, except Donna, who even though she took off her helmet, did not budge.

"Are you just gonna stand there like a brick or do you want to get back to your time?" Nine said.

"I'm not going to have _you _boss me around all day," Donna said stubbornly.

"It would be really nice, and I know this may be difficult, if you could process the fact that you need to get home," Nine said back.

"I'll find my own way, thank you very much!" Donna said.

"Donna!" Ten yelled from further in the distance.

"Oh, alright I'm coming," Donna said but then added, "I don't wanna hear a word from him, though," she finished and walked off in pursuit of Ten. Nine, looking clearly offended, hastily followed after them, grumbling to himself.

They soon approached the TARDIS. "You're in for a surprise-" she said as she was attempting to unlock the doors. Before, she could even realize the key didn't fit properly, the door swung open to reveal Four and Romana.


End file.
